Gordon Research Conferences provide on important mechanism for direct personal communication between research scientists from both the academic and non-academic communities. The general intent of the proposed conference is to provide a forum for exchange of information, unpublished research observations, and new ideas on topics related to nonventilatory functions of the lung. The general topic selected for the 1982 conference, the fifth such conference, is "Regulation of Pulmonary Secretions." Information in this area of pulmonary biology has expanded dramatically in the past few years as methods of cell isolation, cell culture, microanalysis and other in vitro methodology have been developed. The regulation of synthetic and secretory events in many lung cells is consideration of new observations in this area seems especially appropriate at this time. We have identified the following areas as topics of greatest interst: (1) secretions of alveolar epithelial cells, (2) regulation of mucus, electrolytes, SIgA, and lysozyme secretion, (3) control of secretion of protease and protease inhibitors by lung and inflammatory cells, and (4) control of secretion of extracellular matrix materials. The first four conference days will be used for these topics. In the final day a "non-lung" scientist will be invited to discuss one of the more thoroughly studied secretory cells, such as pancreatic acinar cells or hepatic parenchymal cells, and to compare observations to those previously discussed for lung cells. Although a tentative list of conference speakers is presented with this application, we will identify areas of exciting current scientific progress about 6-8 months prior to the 1982 conference. This flexible program will permit us to comply with Gordon Research Conference guidelines which recommend an emphasis on new, unpublished, and controversial data. The proposed conference follows four extremely successful similar meetings. Sixty-two pulmonary scientists attended the 1975 conference; 150 attended the 1980 conference. Critical comments from the 1980 participants indicated that useful and informative scientific interactions ensued. The participants expressed strong and eager support for future Gordon Conferences in pulmonary biology.